Granted
by smexyy
Summary: Bella has had enough of Edward cheating on her so once she finds out shes pregnant and knows she cant deal to be with a cheater she packs up her bags and leaves.Will she move on&meet someone else or will she die without Edwards love?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story,hope u enjoy it**__! ;D._

The time we spent together meant nothing to him.

**6 months earlier.**

I was walking through the front door,after work with take-out as an apology for working extra hours for my husband,Edward.I heard disturbing words coming out of my husbands mouth,i slowly walked to the master-bedroom what i saw would never be erased from my mind i thought as i slowly walked out the door on the verge of tears. After fumbling with the keys in my trembling hands i drove out of the drive way thinking i would forgive him like i always do even if it pains. It's funny how a person can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces.

**_Present _**

I was finally leaving,after 6 months of being with a cheater i've finally had enough.I forgave him the first time and thought he wouldn't do it again but after the fourth time i had seen **them** in **our **bedroom i couldn't here i am packing right now since Edward is at work but i wouldn't be leaving alone,i found that out two months ago.I zip up my suitcases filled with most of my belongings,leaving only two special belongings to me,number one my husband,number two the thing i was scared to buy at the pharmacy.

**30 minutes before leaving**

I was all packed up,ready to leave the town that ruined my happiness.i had just finished writing a note for edward about what i felt and about what i knew.I propped the note against the pregnacy test,in the middle of the i was exiting the forlorn house,i knew i was making the right descion.

**_5 months and a half earlier_**

i was sitting in the parking lot of CVS pharmacy with the pregnancy test in my cold hands my heart more minute to go, god,i don't think i could deal with a baby at the moment,i just caught edward for the second time.i thought he loved me as much as i loved him but i guess it wasn't enough I thought as i threw away the test and drove away from the parking i arrived home edward was on the sofa with bed hair and the t.v. on,he didn't have the decency to hide it.

"Hey Bella ,come watch t.v. with me".He said 'Sorry i couldn't cook dinner,if you want ill go make some now? 'No its ok Mari- i mean..uh..i ordered pizza." Quickly realizing his mistake.I sat down on the sofa with him even though he smelled like another girls perfume and had marks on his neck that i'm positive i didn't make.

**_Present_**

I had just passed the "The welcome to Darkland,home of the Panthers."sign,Edward should be home in three hours.I was going to the airport and as much as i wanted to i didn't glance back,in fear of going hour later of driving I arrived at the airport buying a ticket that would take me away from Texas as soon as next flight will go to California."One ticket to California please.".Once i was through with security and everything else i went to find my seat as the plane was about to leave."Please fasten your seat-belts and enjoy the ride."The Caption said said as i settled onto my first-class is a new beginning for me,one where i will be strong and won't be made a fool of. After the plane landed a looked for my suitcases and called a taxi,i would be staying at a hotel until i find a ,i'm wealthy but i can't let edward track me if i use the credit cars.i opened my hotel room door,deciding tomorrow i would change my life even if it pains me to move on.

**2 months earlier**

Here i am in the parking lot of CVS pharmacy again,waiting for one more minute to go by,again.I'm pregnant. I'm overjoyed i always wanted a baby,just upset that my baby's father is a i told him i was having is baby he would stop and we could be a happy family.I happily drove to the house,but i couldn't tell him when i arrived because when i walked in i saw them again for the fourth would probably be best if i just left and he never gets to meet his son deserve's it.

_**Please listen to the playlist..sorry if this story isn't any good..its my first story and i hope i receive reviews!**_

PLAYLIST:

_Damien Rice - 9 Crimes_

_Joey and Rory-Cheater,Cheater_

_Glee Cast-Your Having My Baby_

_Carrie Underwood-Cowboy Casanova_

_**This is my first story,hope u enjoyed it**__! _


	2. chapter 2

GRANTED:CHAPTER 2

Bella's P.o.v.

After that dreadful night,i woke up to see 50 missed calls,30 voicemails and 45 messages all from edward.I guess he saw the note and pregnancy test I left behind.I guess I should start reading the messages,most of the messages just said he has sorry and it was a mistake and to come back shouldn't have taken me for granted,and if he was sorry he wouldn't have down it over and ,well it's time to move on,thats why I came to a fresh start with my baby.I Start rubbing my stomach and say''This a new start away from your backstabbing father.I cant wait until your born then we can explore the world together."Once I was done rubbing my stomach,i reached over and threw the cell phone against the wall,shattering like my heart did each time when I caught edward and his time it will get better,it already is with my baby on the baby is like a band-aid over my cracked heart.I just wished I saved all the tears that I cried for edward so I could drown him in them, who did he think he was?Taylor Lautner?

After I picked up the pieces of what was left of the cell phone I took a shower and while I was showering two things occurred in my ,i'm wealthy yet I couldn't buy edward's love but I did pay heavily for it,even if he said he because he always said he loved me I never really though about ,today I would visit someone that I haven't seen in ,i went to rent a rental car then went to Shell to refill my car on driving an hour,i slowly stopped the car and parked it on the side of the street.I got out of my rental car and walked to the grand entrance of the mansion I cherished when I was younger.I went up the granite stairs and pushed the gold maid opened the front door staring at me confused until she recognized me."Ahhh...hello Swan or should I say Cullen?Come in."She says before I can reply.''You look have grown into a beautiful young lady,i almost didn't recognize you.I'll go get-'' "Who are you talking to Nina-Oh...time no see Bella."

**Edwards P.o.v.**

I was backing out of maria's driveway after cheating on my wife yet again.I felt guilty but maybe I could do better then is one of the best things in my life and I know im taking her for granted but dang!Maria is great in has to stop,i love Bella and she is one of the best things in my life yet i'm hurting her As I enter the street I live where I live I decide I will never cheat on my wife I enter the driveway,i cant help but notice the house looks to dark for someone to be in.I open the front door carefully as if its and dark,frantic I run to the room and open the drawers to find them empty.I turn around and see something on the bed.I turn on the light and see a stick and note.

DEAR EDWARD,

_I know what you have been doing behind my back.I've caught you and your friend _

_about four times in our bedroom.I forgave you because I love you with all my heart and I thought you wouldn't do it again but I was wrong and I can't do this anymore.I can't die of a broken I heart but each time I think of you and what your doing to me,i want to die because I cant stand this pain 's tearing me apart slowly.I found out I was with child but when I arrived home to tell you,you were busy with your 'friend' or should I say lover?Anyway I can't let MY baby grow up with a father like you at the moment...maybe when the baby is older i'll consider sorry even though you don't deserve 't look for me,you owe me that much and ,i'm changing my name __and starting over like I should have done a long time even though i'll miss you the time you read this i'll be long gone,maybe another state or even another country like Europe,you know I always wanted to go and remember i'll always love you even if you don't love they say''The day you decide to love me will be the day after the day I have given up on chasing you.''_

_your EX-wife,Bella swan_

_p.s-soon to be changed._

Shes gone,taking my heart with I set the note aside I see something the pregnancy test she mentioned in the note,so not only did she take my heart,she also took my kid.I lay down on the bed my wife and I bought together yet cheated on her countless times,with the test in my left hand and the cell phone in my right,i set to dialing bella's number,ready to waste all of my minutes.

_**BELLA'S P.o.v.**_

I looked up to see my mother walking gracefully down the stairs.''Finally decided to come home I see.

So what do you need this time?Since you never have time to come see me,your own mother!After all I did for you,but you were an ungrateful child!Ran away with that piece of trash that you called a husband." I blink away my tears and respond.''What did you expect!You were never there for me,you might have given birth to me but that was all!Were you there when I cried?NO!You weren't!The only reason I'm here is to say bye." "What!"My mother yells.

_**EDWARD's P.o.v.**_

After I ran out of minutes,i figured she probably did something with her cell I give up like she told me to or should I find her?I pondered with this thought while getting ready for work.I got in the car and drove quickly to Dallas,Tx were my work was.I worked as a businessman and was the owner of a company that I bought with the money I had for selling my mansion in Forks,Washington.

As I entered the building,i saw Maria wink at me from her cubical.I saw a phone at her hear,probably her husband since he was away on a business trip.I walked into my own office getting coffee and a glazed doughnut on the way.I open the wooden door to find a envelope on my desk.

EDWARD,

My house tonight,my husband isn't coming home until tomorrow night.I've got some new things I wanna show you.

Xoxoxo yours truly

Her letter meant nothing to me like bella's letter at least I had plans tonight and didn't have to worry about being alone tonight or about what I should do with the Bella situation.

_**PLAYLIST:**_

_**Lily Allen-The Fear**_

_**Push Play - Heart Attack **_

_**Katy Perry-E.T.**_

_**Secondhand Serenade-stay close,don't go**_

_**Christina Perri-Jar Of Hearts**_

_**Diddy-Dirty Money-Im Coming Home**_

_**Mc Magic-Lies**_


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't many reviews but I wanted to say thank you to the people that have and thank you to the people that have bothered my hope this chapter is better is better and you enjoy it.I also added some more characters.

GRANTED:CHAPTER 3

BELLAS P.O.V.

"What do you mean goodbye?"My mother Lucinda asked."I'm leaving,starting fresh you could my old life like the people in it left me.I'm changing my name and life,even leaving my only living family.

"How can you do this to me?" "What?Leaving you like you did to me all my life?Like when you left me for more than half of year with your third husband and HIS daughter,not yours but HIS,you alway told me i should be like her and i always wanted to tell you to be a better mother and be more like your sister,a good you have no right! You didn't even take me with you three.I was also there when they left you taking more then half of your money,even the one that was mine when my grandmother you deserve to be left alone and behind"! I say as i start to leave. "Wait!" I turn back around and stare fiercely at my mother."I was a poor excuse of a were always a good child and i ignored and treated you like a burden when you only made my life better even though i"m finally realizing it after all this time but all i can say now is i'm sorry,it might not mean anything to you after all this time but I have to say sorry if this might be the last time i see you in life as Bella Swan or Cullen,so goodbye and I wish you the best on this new chapter in your life." "Thank you,it means much to me that were putting aside our differences for one last goodbye."I saw tears welling up in her eyes and before i could say anything else she to me quickly and gave me a hug and swiftly turned back around and walked out a door that i knew led to the garden.I took one more longingly glance to the inside of the castle-like mansion,opened the front door and set foot outside to start once again.

EDWARDS P.O.V.

After work i drove quickly to maria's house.I had extra an extra key so i left myself in,before i could i close the door she kicked it with her foot and jumped on we got to the bedroom,let's just say we got down to business and had an adventure.

I woke up to a beeping sound so I turned around and pushed the snooze button on the alarm clock before i settled o'clock on saturday,we didn't go to sleep until three in the morning.I look to the other side to find Maria on her stomach,her head nudging the pillow.I looked at her closely,her looks are nothing compared to Bella's so i wonder why i did stirred so i quickly look away,after a couple of seconds i hear her voice."Hello,have a nice time last night"?Before i can respond i hear footsteps and the bedroom door slowly opens."I'm home!"He has a big smile until he see's us."What the hell is going on!"I looked up to to see Maria's six foot and seven inch husband staring at us fiercely from the door."GET OUT!"He barks at I jump out of their bed,gather my clothes and run to my about hospitality!

MARIAS P.O.V.

I'm laying in bed with nothing but the bed-sheet,to scared to look at my husband Paul in the eye."WHY!"I finally have the guts to look at him in the were never here,all my life I wanted to get married,have kids and get a happily ever after,but that couldn't because you were always if I couldn't have my dream wish then why not an adventure to keep me busy?It meant nothing to me anyway,it was supposed to be a one night stand but each time you left,my heart couldn't take it anymore and I didn't want to be lonely again when you were when Edward came to work one day complaining about his wife working extra hours I thought why not?So I asked him if he wanted to go to the bar with me and he said had to many shots and one thing led to another and before we could stop,we were at his place already regretting it when it was over,it wasn't special like when were together.I regretted it and I promised I wouldn't do it again but I wanted more and I soon got addicted to it like crack-heads do to crack."I say trying to lighten the mood at the end but was silent during my useless excuse's,now he is staring at me with disgust.A couple of minutes pass before he goes to the walk-in was silent the whole time but when he walks out of the closet I notice he has a suitcase,mine."Leave." "What?" "GET OUT and GET DRESSED,i can't stand the sight of you!"I jump at the anger in his voice and start dressing once i'm down I walk into the kitchen to find Paul staring blankly ahead at nothing.I move toward's him to touch him one last time when he says.''I could have made your dream reality." He says bitterly."How?You were never here."I respond.''I only took those business trips so I could get a promotion and If I got the promotion I wouldn't have to take anymore trips and I would have ben payed more money and with that money we could have bought our dream house and most important thing is that I would be able to spend more time with you and your dreams."He says before he storms out the door that leads to his office in the back of the house.I hate myself,he did it for me and I ruined everything like I always do I think as I walk out depressed.I turn around and take a long look at the house that kept my marriage alive and kept me happy yet I killed the happiness and my marriage.

PAULS P.O.V.

I storm out of the kitchen angry at the world.I sit in my chair and take out the house i'm down having a mental battle in my brain I decide it's best if I just sell the house because I know I wont be able to be with a cheater without looking at her with disgust much less settle down with and have kids i'm done looking for a house agent I go to my room and start packing once i'm down I call my boss that I quit and hang up before he says anything,even after all my hard work.I settle onto the bed thinking of what i'm going to with all the furniture.

I wake up to find the space next to me empty,i start to panic until yesterday's events come rushing into my head annoyingly.I got to the kitchen after a shower and cook,once i'm down I wash the dishes and in my front lawn I put a garage sale sign.I start taking out the furniture of my small two bedroom house.I clear out the living room and kitchen first once i'm done I go to the master bedroom and quickly throw the memories away only stopping when I find one of Maria and me when we first met.I put it in my wallet even though I know I shouldn't and start once i'm done with the kitchen,living room,master bedroom,restroom I head to the second room known as my nothing there but my laptop,paper work,files so it doesn't take long.I send the paper work and files to the company I worked at but moved the laptop to the master bedroom where the only things left in there were my suitcases and bed.I head outside once thats done and notice people are waking up and my soon-to-be customers are heading to my hours later everything is sold,even the house the next owners will be moving in within a one week.I head inside and count my money,it comes up to a total of a thousand,pretty good for selling a lot of expensive things for a cheap 's still daylight when a idea occurs to me.I will move to California,most of my family lives there and I haven't been there since I graduated high school.I get online and buy a ticket that will be leaving tomorrow at noon to California.I might seem like a coward but its hard to wrap my mind to the idea of my life being ripped out my hands in a matter of is gone but all I can do now is pray that I can have a fresh start in where I wont get hurt and wont made a fool of.

PLAYLIST:

Watcha Say-Jason DeRulo

Faithfully-Glee Cast

Gernade-Bruno Mars

Shots-LMFAO

What the hell-Avril Lavigne

Untitled-Simple Plan


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me forever to summit a chapter and i will try to update as soon as i you to everybody who has read my story**

**Bellas P.O.V**

After thinking for days i had an idea what i would do for a of my childhood dreams,acting!So once the idea popped in my head i quickly headed to one of the local libraries four miles from were im staying.I typed in open auditions and found some interesting ones that seemed like something i could first one would be next week."Well."i said,rubbing my stomach lovingly."This is a new start for you and me and were going to make the best of it.

One week later."Bella Swan."The lady that was holding a list said.I got up and headed to the auditorium,which was dark and forlorn except for the judges."Hello,please read the script as best as you can, and if we think your worth it we will put your name on the list."

Once i was done,the middle judge smiled and started writing on the piece of paper,i didn't know if i should be happy or scared but i confidently walked off the stage,i would know in fifteen minutes.i thought those minutes would fly by but boy was i wrong i felt as if the time was frozen but next thing the lady puts up the hurriedly run to the list but i didn't want them to hurt my baby so i stayed behind until the last person left.I looked up at the list only to see my name was not on it.I was disappointed in myself,i thought i could do i turn around the middle judge is there."I thought you did great but your to innocent for this and not confident enough for this role,I'm sorry but maybe this role could work."She pulled out a flyer,the heading was a audition for a movie called BURLESQUE.I thanked her and headed out,the auditions would be in thirty minutes,i just hope these doesn't turn out to be a disappointment like the one i just did.I drove to where the auditions were and when i walked in they called my name,that was quick i guess i was the last one on the list since the judge had signed me up at the last moment.I did everything,i even waited for the area to clear when i the lady put up the list,there was only two differences,my name was on the list and i was one of the main actresses,i quickly turned around and went skipping happily to the doors only to bump in to something warm."Owww."I said out loud."i'm so sorry. i didn't realize were i was going!I'm so sorry!Are you okay?Do have to go to the hospital?Do you want me to carry you out?"The man was panicking so bad that i had to laugh out loud."No to all your questions and yes i am fine." "Thank god,i was scared i hurt you since your so small compared to me."This was the first time i noticed his appearance,he looked like he was six foot five compared to my five foot 4,he had a muscular built body,hazel eyes,black hair and he was the best good-looking guy i had ever seen in my life,he made Edward look like a little scrawny guy that was decent handsome man coughed an when i looked up he had a huge smirk on his face and introduced himself,"Hi,i'm Paul Meraz, one of the main actors in the movie BURLESQUE,just got the part."I stared blushing but also introduced myself."Hello to you to,i'm Bella Swan and i'm also one of the main actors in this movie but in my case an actress."He started to laugh at what i said and started talking again with a mischievous glint in his eyes."Well miss Bella Swan would you like to join me for coffee across the street?"I hesitated."I wont bite!"I laughed at his joke and agreed,we walked across the street,never realizing what kind of effect this man would have on my life the moment he asked me for a simple cup of coffee.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I was driving home,Maria and i had just got caught by he husband and i ran out like a i am a real coward not only do i ruin my marriage i also have to ruin that poor mans marriage but he cant blame me,his wife put the first move on me and then the rest …the love of my life and i caused her to go away and she also took my least now i can concentrate on finding them instead of concentrating on how to put a condom fast enough to not piss Maria off.I arrived home that was to big for just me,i guess i'm going to have to sell it if Bella does not come back or i cant find her in this huge cruel world.I walked to the master bedroom,laid down and sighed and burst into wasn't supposed to happen like i first met Bella it felt like love at first sight,at least to was popular when we first met and i was falling in love with her the moment i saw her and was trailing behind her like a puppy.I begged and begged and i got my chance after a couple of months but i didn't judge was beautiful,smart,funny,nice,caring, respectful and every guy wanted her.I was in my awkward looking,average,horrible jokes,weird and no girl gave me a chance,Except Bella,my beautiful Bella,how i miss you,i should have noticed that there wasn't a happy glint in her eyes and she wasn't glowing like she used back at our last moments she looked depressed,bags under her eyes and that glint and glow was gone.I was getting swallowed in shame and depression when somebody started knocking at the front door,i wanted to ignore it but after five minutes they were still knocking.I got up slowly and opened the door only to be kicked in my private place and punched in the face.I fell to the ground clutching my balls when I noticed who it was."You whore! Its all your fault my happiness is gone,my husband kicked me out of the house and i lost everything that mattered to me in this stupid town in the middle of nowhere! Once she was done ranting and the pain was gone i stood up and went inside."Are you seriously going to act like we both just didn't cheat on our partners and i kicked you in your balls?" "When you shut up i will take you idiot! Also don't you dare blame this on me you skank it was all your fault when you jumped me in my office when you knew i was happily married to my wife!" "Well your are the one to came to work complaining on how your wife works much!" '"That doesn't mean you could just jump me and i only complained a couple of were you even listening?i was talking to Mike and Eric you nosey thing!' 'It doesn't matter now anyways they left us and now were alone with each other."That instantly got me turned on,i don't know why,and jumped on him,first he pulled me away but pulled me back when i started grinding on him,it felt wrong yet so right.I started grinding harder and started getting turned on."You stupid piece of crap,now i know why i cheated on my husband." i said as i pulled his pants down and got on my knees."I still don't know why i cheated on my beautiful wife Bella but i lost her so i might as well do what i can get for the that moment we started having angry sex,Maria's calling Paul's name as i yelled Bella's all night,while also yelling and cursing words filled with hate towards each other.I might regret it but this is all i have for the god,i know im going to regret this tomorrow.

**Pauls P.O.V**

I had arrived in California and was claiming my luggage when i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist."You're finally here Paul,mom was so happy when i told her you were coming to live in ,i have been waiting for you to come back since you left when you got married to that ugly-looking thing you called your wife."She says in disgust,when she said that i just had to laugh at my younger sister Leah.I took all my luggage and wrapped my muscled arms around her to hug her properly."Put me down Paulie,i know you miss me,everybody does when they cant see me for more than a minute but chilllll and put me down!"I laughed again and put her took one of my luggage and started to walk to the car.I saw a young guy about 21 against my blue bugatti veyron i had left in California,when the guy turned around my face broke out into a huge smile."SETH!My baby bro,wats up my man?" "Nothing much,just wanted to surprise my big bro since i know how much you love being in my presence." "Dang guys!The fame is getting to you,y'all are just getting more conceited then before,"When i finished my rambling we looked at each other and started to laugh quite loud that people turned around to stare and start to run to Leah and Seth,i knew they were famous but danggg we will never get home but soon security came to help us.I was going to drive my baby home after all these years,i never realized how much i missed my baby and my family until i say my car and had just gotten home when my mother came running out of the house franticly."Paul,your finally were you belong."She said giving me a hug,i knew they didn't approve of maria and now i know why but i didn't know they hated her this much,she sure is hated in this family."Not that i don't you here but what are you doing here?."

"She cheated on me."I say miserably,my mothers face quickly turned red."The nerve of that girl!After everything we did for her even though we disliked her very much! I swear im gonna go get on a plane and go slap her! What is the address again?" "Actually,i know this was very rude of me and i wasn't being a gentlemen about it but i kicked her out and sold the house." My mom looked at me amused then bust out laughing so loud and eventually fell on the floor laughing,i did not expect this reaction."GOOD!She screwed you over so many times with your money and schoolwork,i'm glad you finally noticed and left her.I know at the moment you are depressed son but you will get over it,she was nothing but a waste of time." I guess maria was really a waste of time,with that we head inside to eat my mothers wonderful cooking,when leah and seth finally get home.

When we were young i was the model under a different name so i could live a normal life while Seth and Leah were still unknown to the world,but when i left for college and met Maria i left the modeling behind and quay a movie i was supposed to shoot in two months.I gave up my life for a thing that didn't even care for when we were eating and Seth asked me if i wanted to go to some auditions with him i thought about it and wondered if i was still model and acting material,i guess ill have to find out in a couple of days.

It had been a couple of days since Seth brought up the idea of me acting or modeling again and here i at the auditions waiting for the results when i see a petite women holding her stomach and walking into a room,where the female actresses were auditioning for the movie same movie i auditioned for,BURLESQUE.I slowly walked to the sheet when everybody had left.I didn't see my name first,then i saw my name under the main characters list.I was so excited,after all this years i still had it.I started jumping up and down and thats how Seth found me."I guess i got a main part?Good job bro,you deserve it after all you went through with Maria." When he said that i thought my heart would ache but it didn't,i guess Maria did a lot of damage that when i think of her i don't feel pain,love or sorrow.I just feel hate,regret and like she was a huge mistake.I was happy i was moving on easily but i still miss her,she was my first love in college."Yeah i did,i'm glad i still have it after all these years." "Of course you would were the worlds number one teenage model at the time and people were saying you were also gonna be the number one actor until you threw it away for that piece of trash." "I regret it so much but know i can learn from my mistakes." "Yeah,take it slow next time you met you wait a hour or two,i still have to finish up some scenes for today and audition for another movie,were almost done with the movie im working on." "Sure,ill probably head for a coffee later across the street later though." "Sure no thing.I"ll just text you when im done."He walks away and after a couple of minutes i head to a chair to sit down when i see the petite women from earlier holding her stomach again waiting to see the results,since there are so many ladies.I wonder if her stomach hurts,she's probably on her were so many beautiful girls and i wonder which one im gonna work with but i hope its is a sight to behold,the best looking one here even better then Maria and all the models i worked with when i was a was average height,medium length shiny brown-black hair,brown doe-eyed innocent looking eyes that had a happy playful yet mischievous glint,smooth tan looking legs and other features that make her unique.I suddenly had an urge to go to the restroom,so i quickly get up and head to the mens im done i wash my hands and head back to sit down when i knock something down,or someone to be exact.I look down to see the beautiful young women.i quickly start to panic i could have hurt her!"i'm so sorry. i didn't realize were i was going!I'm so sorry!Are you okay?Do have to go to the hospital?Do you want me to carry you out?" i thought she would start crying since she was so small but she ends up surprising me."No to all your questions and yes i am fine." "Thank god,i was scared i hurt you since your so small compared to me."

This was the first time she noticed my appearance, she started to check me up and down,she also licked her .I thought it was funny and i was also happy i had the same effect on her that she had on me.I coughed and tried to keep a huge smirk of my face while i introduced myself."Hi,i'm Paul Meraz, one of the main actors in the movie BURLESQUE,just got the part."She stared blushing but also introduced herself."Hello to you to,i'm Bella Swan and i'm also one of the main actors in this movie but in my case an actress."

I started to laugh at what she said and started talking again."Well miss Bella Swan would you like to join me for coffee across the street?"At first she hesitated,and i thought she would say no but i wanted to know her if we were going to work together."I wont bite!"She laughed at my joke and agreed,we walked across the street,never realizing what kind of effect this women would have on my life the moment she accepted my invitation for a simple cup of coffee.


End file.
